Metroid: After match
by Cyborg-Lucario
Summary: Samus have suddenly dissapeared after her latest mission and just when she was needed most. Therefore the federation has decided that a clone of Samus will be made, but it didn't turn out as they expected.


**Chapter 00: SA-ID, Samus son?**

Disclaimer: This takes place after Metroid Fusion and Samus doesn't have such much appearance, but is still an important character to the story (like Shanks is for One Piece).

--

After the destruction of the space station orbiting SR388, which destroyed all the X-parasites and a lot of important researches, like the cloning of Metroid, Samus Aran was accused as a traitor and since then she haven't been seen or heard in a long while, which will have dire consequences later on when the space pirates prepares for a full scale attack on the federation and all the planets who's members of it.

--

At a space station, two scientists are talking with each others.

"Are you sure that the cloning process will work?" asked one of them.

"Yes it will fully work," said the other.

"But Samus is 30 human, 30 chozo and 30 metroid," said the first one.

"That is why I sent a bounty hunter so that he could get D.N.A from a fourth creature so that the process will be stabilized," said the other.

"A bounty hunter?" asked the first and suddenly a man came in. He wore a blue armor with sleek shoulders, sleek boots with spikes at the end and a helmet with a light bluer color and a big silver spike in the middle above the visor who had the form of two swallows flying at each directions and is green.

"The Spiked Swallow, Rodney is here. I succeeded in bringing the needed D.N.A sample to this cloning experiment," said the man.

"Where did you get this D.N.A from?" asked the first scientist.

"From the space pirates lab, but don't worry. I'm the best bounty hunter in the universe... after Samus Aran of course," said Rodney.

"Thank you. You will get your reward after the cloning," said the other scientist and put the D.N.A sample together with Samus D.N.A sample in the cloning machine. It all spun around and a small body was slowly being created until it was done.

The second scientist opened the machine to see how well it went.

"It's a... it's a..." stuttered the scientist.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked the first scientist.

"It's a... lizard," said the second. Rodney tried to look how the clone looked like. It was a little human baby, but with green lizard skin, three shut eyes, a small tail, a hole in the middle of it's belly with a spike in it and faintly blond hair on it's head.

"It's a monster!" shouted the first one frightened.

"But a cute monster if I must admit," said Rodney and reached his hand to its mouth and it took the hand to feel it.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and the station rumbled. Then the warning sirens could be heard warning for space pirates.

"They must be after the stolen D.N.A sample, which must be of Kraid, one of their generals!" exaggerated the first one and took a knife that he was going to stab the little clone with, but Rodney punched him down on the floor.

"Even though you did killed it, so doesn't it change the fact that the space pirates will destroy everything," said Rodney. "Besides, I can't let someone kill such a cute little fella."

"You are crazy thinking this monster is cute!" said the first one, but then the door to the lab got blasted and some space pirates came in. One of them shot down the first scientist while the other scientist was trying to run away, but the pirates was going to shoot him down too if it wasn't so that Rodney didn't save him, for he shot down the pirates with his plasma beam and then he took the little clone in his arms.

"Go, I will activate the self destruct mechanism," said the surviving scientist and pressed several buttons on a computer.

"Ten minutes left until self destruction," said a computer voice.

"Take the little one," said Rodney and gave the scientist the baby clone and then he grabbed the scientist and lifted him up.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" shouted the scientist.

"I don't want to regret something from this job, so shut up," said Rodney and ran to his ship, and on his way he shot down several space pirates with his missiles.

Then when they came to Rodney's ship they all then entered and leaved the station to blow up to nothingness taking space pirates and their ships with it.

"Whew, we made it," said the scientist and sighed.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to die before?" asked Rodney. The scientist cleared his throat and then looked at him.

"So, about the reward? How much do you want?" he asked.

"I don't want any money, just the little one," said Rodney.

"What!? You want to keep SA-ID?" asked the scientist.

"SA-ID? Why must all the names you scientists give be so ridiculous? I'm gonna call it Aran after just Samus Aran."

"I do think that it is a he," said the scientist. "How do you know Samus?"

"Oh, we did have a mission together a long time ago," said Rodney and then looked at Aran as he began to sleep. Rodney let out a deep relieved sigh.

"_(Even though you can have the probability to defend him, so do I think that the federation isn't going to be happy over this,)_" thought the Scientist.

To be continued...

--

So what do you think about this story? I'm going to do this story at those moments when I can't come up with anything new to happen to Poké rangers: Poké Power.


End file.
